


Your Romeo, Always

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Letter, Shules, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet finds a letter that Shawn wrote. What will happen? What's on it that's making her cry? Long one-shot. Cute, fluffy, SHULES! Rated T because I want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Romeo, Always

Shawn fumbled with his keys as he held two grocery bags in his arms. Finally, after a desperate struggle, he managed to insert the key into it's rightful place and eventually enter the house. It never occurred to him to put down the bags on the floor and then pick it up once the door was ajar.

"Jules, I'm home!" He announced as he strode past the living room of the one story house and then into the kitchen. He expected to hear a _'Hey, Shawn or a Hey, babe'_ , but he shrugged it off.

He set the grocery bags and his keys on the kitchen counter and then proceeded to take out the contents of the brown paper bags. Just after he put a carton of eggs into the middle shelf of the refrigerator, he heard sobbing coming from the bedroom.

"Jules?" He asked worriedly as he closed the door to the refrigerator.

"Jules, you okay?" He asked once more, his hand holding the handle of the fold able doors that separated the bedroom from the living room.

Not hearing a response, he carefully slid open the doors. What he saw made his heart break.

Juliet, his Jules, the love of his life was holding a piece of paper as she sat on the edge of the bed and was crying. He hated seeing tears ruin her beautiful face, he absolutely hated it. Being a good fiance that he was, he sat next to her and slid an arm across her shoulders.

"Jules, you okay? What happened?"

Juliet nodded and in a shaky voice, she said, "It... It's j-just... I'm s-so happ...y." She wiped the tears off his face with her right sleeve and then continued, "I found t-this letter."

Shawn looked over to see what the letter was and a faint smile danced across his face nervously. "Y-you weren't supposed to see that!" He was standing now.

"I was cleaning and when I was going to do the laundry, I found this under your pillow covers." She admitted. "Can you read this to me Shawn?" She pleaded.

Shawn ran his hand over the back of his neck and then finally said, "What the heck! You already read it so, sure."

He took the letter from his fiancee's hand carefully, stood in front of her, and cleared his throat.

 _"Dear Juliet,"_ He started. He was nervous. Shawn Spencer was never nervous. He was _always_ good with words. _Always._ But now, right here in this moment, was the most nervous moment of his life, aside from the day he confessed his secret to her and the day he proposed.

He cleared his throat once more and then started to read.

_"Dear Juliet,_

_Should I call you Jules? I wanted to make this sound kind of formal even if this letter was never going to be sent, but anyways I don't even now why I'm writing this letter. I think I'm writing it to let out the feelings I can't express it words. Crazy, huh? I'm always good with words. Anyways what I want to say is that I love you._

_For the past 8 years, we've spent 5 of those on trying to get each other and ultimately failing to do so, but now we're here and that's all that matters right? At least I hope I'm right. Anyways, I want to tell you that the last 8 years have been perfect. Perfect as pineapple and Jules, that's saying a lot. Even the parts of Scott and Abigail and Declan because it made us realize that we really do love each other. So let's take the Delorean and go back in time shall we?_

_The first time I met you, I was taken away by your presence. Mostly because you were sitting in my seat, but once I saw your face, I was blown away. Deep down, I knew you were going to be the woman that changed me, but I refused to accept it. When I heard your laugh and I saw you smile, it was the truly the most amazing sound and sight to behold. It was magical as a butterfly on your finger. How did they do that it movies anyways? Why are they called butter-flies? I never got that. Anyways, when you laughed at my joke and my 8th grade impression of you, I was genuinely happy at the time. And now I realize that we've changed a lot. The first time I met you, I was skinny and this guy who didn't take anything seriously and was afraid of commitment and look at me now. We're engaged! Well, I've changed not you, which is a good thing because I wouldn't want you to change. You're perfect the way you are._

_Going back to the topic of our first meeting now. When I found out you were a cop, I knew my life had taken a path down a good road and I chose to follow it, and hell was I right! I don't regret in becoming a fake psychic because I met you. I know one way or another we would meet, whether it was you arresting me or me becoming a fake psychic, but I'm glad that we met Jules. I was afraid that I would never see you again when you walked out that door, but I knew that we would meet... eventually._

_Our first year was a year of getting to know one another and kick-ass cases and you know I could go on forever and write down everything you did and said to me in that year, but I'll cut it short. You said that I made you laugh... occasionally and that just made my day. And that time where we found out that we had a 100% match on our personality quizzes, it made my heart skip a beat and it was almost about to explode. Just to let you know, I didn't really copy your notes verbatim. Well you probably know that, you're a smart cookie Jules. And when you held that ax, I was kind of scared, but you looked so hot and cool in that moment._

_Then in the second year we almost kissed. I wanted to kiss you so badly and when you said that it was a mistake, my heart broke a little. But you were so close and when I touched your upper lip, I felt so happy, like I could die right there and then and be okay. I saw you take apart your gun and I must admit, you were so cute when you were stressed, well you still are. Anyways, do you remember when i faked proposed to you, I actually wanted it be real and look, it is! We had a lot of little moments in that year, but I won't go into detail about every single one, maybe I can someday when we both can't sleep or something. Just saying. ;)_

_Three years had passed by. This one was filled with ups and downs and turns and stuff. I have to admit that Abigail kissed me on that day of the reunion. But then we both admitted that it was closure and she just that it was pretty much perfect and I kind of agreed. I was actually looking at you across the room and I saw you with your pink prom dress and you looked so beautiful Jules. I looked at you and repeated "Pretty much perfect" and I meant it because you are. And remember the time my Uncle came into town and totally screwed things up? When you yelled at me, that was really hot. Sometimes when I'm bored, I just replay that moment in my mind and it makes me smile and well kind of hard. LOL. Anyways back to my sentimental letter. Then we had this roller derby case and you looked so hot, like you always do. We skated and you said no hand holding, but at the end we held hands and it was the most perfect moment. It kinda broke my heart that our dinner was interrupted by the case but the skate made up for it. Then at the hostage situation with Gus and stuff, I was so jealous that that Luntz guy made a move on you before I did. Like seriously Jules, why?! He was old. But I meant it when I said that if you were happy, then it would be okay because I wanted you to be happy and I still do. I'm coming clean about mostly everything in this letter, so I'll admit that I actually sent Luntz to the sewer, so that you guys wouldn't go on that date, but I loved our walk though. Then that case when we went on the football field when you said that there was something about guys in a football uniform, I was kind of jealous so that's why I convinced the coach to let me try out and walk the Seabirds onto the field. And it worked. I saw the way you checked me out Jules. :) ;) Then there was that stupid scare fest camp, you shot the guy that was trying to kill me in the hand and it literally was one of sexiest thing I ever seen. Well besides you naked. ;) Then you asked me out. It couldn't have been worse timing, but I just want to say that you looked beautiful that day. I would've left Abigail for you, but I'm just not that kind of man. You changed me for the better and leaving a girl, especially your high school flame was something that would've eaten me alive later. Then you kissed me on the cheek and it felt amazing. My heart broke when you left the movie theater that day._

_Four years! Four years! If you weren't there, then I probably would've already left after 3 months. Anyways, our first case that year was kind of awkward mostly on my part because I was dating Abigail, but I still had feelings for you. Then came Lassie's cowboy case and I remember you blushing when I winked at you. It really made my day when you smiled. Then was that stupid magic curse case and when I was with you in the hole on the stage, I wanted to kiss you, but I was dating Abigail, so I couldn't. And when I saw you with Raj, I was so jealous because Jules, you're mine. Only mine. I know that wasn't fair at the time, but I really wanted you. When that crazy bitch held that knife to your throat, I was scared for you. I knew you could take care of yourself, but from that moment on, I wanted to be able to protect you and only you, but I failed. Forgive me? Later that day, Abigail told me how impressed she was at me for helping a random co-worker and I told her that you weren't random because you aren't. I saw you typing away at your computer, so focused and it made my heart flutter a bit. Call the crazy doctor, Shawn Spencer finally found love! Then there was the ice cream truck case when I was shot. I know you feared for my life and I'm sorry for calling you Abigail, but I had to let the dude that was about to shoot me that I was talking to her. I made that call for a reason Jules, well another reason. I wanted to tell you that I did love you and when I heard you respond back, I knew you were going to say that you loved me too, but I had to stop you. We had to have a special moment where we confessed our love for one another and not confess our love just because I was about to die. I'm also truly sorry that I put your brother in jail. He managed to get out didn't he? When I found out how much you respected your brother even after the whole killing a soldier ordeal, I was even more happy that he gave me his stamp of approval. Well, subtly. That day, Abigail left for Uganda. I can't say that I didn't really like her, cause I did. But I was kidding myself if I thought that she was going to be the one. I just set aside the fact that we were going to be together one day because of all the years of teasing and rejecting and bad moments. Then when I unknowingly found your college boyfriend, I was heartbroken when you kissed him because I wanted you to kiss me like that. I wanted to be the one to hug you and spin you around like that. I was extremely jealous, I must admit. Then towards the end, we had that stupid Thornbug Virus case. I was about to confess my love for you, because if you died that day, then you wouldn't know how I felt. Right when I plucked up my courage to tell you and ask you out, Lassie had to interrupt. Ugh. But I was going to say that your (or is it you're?) my prize and that I was tired of waiting. But I'm glad that we waited because that kiss in Canada was magical like Lucky Charms! Then my fear came in a terrible way. I put both you and Abigail in danger and I'm truly sorry. I really wanted to save you, but I knew that Gus and Lassie could take care of it. (I hate to admit it, but I have to give Gus and Lassie my eternal gratitude for saving you. :/) What kind of detective would I be if I let a civilian die? That following morning, Abigail and I were sitting on a bench at the pier while EMTs were like walking around us and doing their jobs and stuff, we broke up. I said that I was willing to compromise so I wouldn't lose her, mainly because I needed to fill a void in my life. The void of never getting you to be mine, but when Abigail broke up with me, I was okay. I understand her being afraid of the danger and all, but in all honesty I was okay because I knew I had a shot at you know that we were both single._

_Then the five year mark. Best year ever, I've got to say, well mostly. I still didn't get that hug from our first case together. I realize that I should've asked you out earlier, but I was just to cautious because of the whole Yin/Yang thing. Then we became partners for a day. It didn't go as good as I hoped. I hoped to ask you out and have a make out session or two, but whatever. Back to my letter. Then Declan came along. Ugh! That dude! Everything about him just aggravated me. I met him in the morning and he beat me at the morning movie trivia and I just hated him. I hated him because he got to you first, I hated him because he was a fake and as good as me (I'm a fake too, but at least I have the decency to make it look real), I hated him because he was rich, I hated him because he knew more about the 80's than me (not really though), I hated him because he knew Curt Smith, but I mostly hated him because he had you. I had a chance and I blew it. He was a decent guy though. Then you kissed me and I kissed you back, it was amazing and it left me confused, but then and there, I knew we had a shot. If I knew that that speech was going to woo you, I would say it over and over again whenever you want. Just ask._

_Then our first official kiss came. I was so happy that you came to Canada, than going with Declan to Italy. I'm sorry I was such a jerk that day, I just had a lot on my plate, but when you told me that you broke up with Declan, I was so relieved. Then we kissed on that pier and in the gift shop and in the car and we finally did it in the hotel and boy did that feel like the best thing in the world. I could die and not care because I was so happy._

_Then Yang came again and we promised each other that we would protect each other and I knew we were on the right track. I will always protect you Jules, always._

_Then came out first official year, and I loved every minute of it because I was with you. We finally told Lassiter and he hooked me up to that stupid polygraph machine and I told everyone that I loved you. I know that I faked it, but I really did mean it when I loved you. You were the first one to make me commit and the first one to make me say I love you to someone and it felt great because the first time I said it was to you. There was so many other times between us, especially our retreat that turned out to be a crime. I really thought you wanted me to propose, but I would because I never want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That hot air balloon ride was awesome by the way. Did I ever tell you why I was so hung up on that Nintendo? It was because I kept my grandmother's ring there. :D_

_There was a lot more, but I won't go into detail. 7 years came. You helped me through my father's shooting and even when I disobeyed you, you still saved my life in the end and cared for me. I meant it when I said that you were the best girlfriend ever._

_Then you went on that stupid undercover assignment. I was so jealous, as you could remember. I just didn't want to lose you because you were mine. I only wanted you to be mine._

_During our 3rd year as a couple, I proposed. It was the most nervous I ever had been in my life, but it was so worth it._

_This was a really long letter, but I just want to say that I really do love you and I'm looking forward to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart Jules._

_With all my love,_

_Your Romeo,_

_Shawn._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO (infiniti)_

Shawn looked up to see Juliet's reaction.

"Thank you." She stood up and gave him a big hug. "I love you, Shawn. I really do."

Juliet nuzzled her face in his neck as if trying to take in his scent of kangaroo paste and pineapple.

"I love you too Jules. I always will."


End file.
